Control of a vehicle, and in particular, a jet engine, ailerons, flaps, landing gear, and brakes on an aircraft, has evolved to use automated digital controls (e.g., a Full Authority Digital Engine Control (FADEC) on an aircraft). For example, a controller (e.g., an Electronic Engine Controller (EEC) or Electronic Control Unit (ECU) of a FADEC) can control fuel flow, engine geometries, and other parameters to optimize performance of an engine during operation, such as during takeoff, flight and landing for an aircraft. Likewise, digital controls are used to enable hydraulic pumps to position a multitude of hydraulic devices using hydraulic valves connected between the pumps and hydraulic devices through hydraulic lines, hydraulic devices such as ailerons, flaps, landing gear, and brakes. Various parameters, such as the state of flight and the state of aircraft systems, which are obtained from sensors that are proximate to the controllers and hydraulic devices, can be communicated to a system, such as an avionics system, using digital signals. Likewise, pilot commands to an aircraft, can be communicated using digital signals from a system, such as an avionics system, to and from the controllers,
Analog or digital electronics, proximate to an engine (e.g., a FADEC), a hydraulic device (e.g., brakes), or hydraulic valve (e.g., an actuator) but remote from the controller and communication network, require electrical power for their operation. Such electronics may include an interface to sensors which, by way of example, monitor orientation, speed, acceleration, pressure, and temperature.
The transmission of electrical power and communication signals to a controller and remote electronics can add complexity to the design and maintenance of a vehicle when the controller and electronics are located on or in close proximity to an engine or hydraulic device, such as on an aircraft. Further, transmission of electrical power and communication signals between a communications network, such as an avionics network, and a controller of an engine on a vehicle or electronics proximate to a hydraulic device can require dedicated wiring and interface connectors, which can add additional weight to the vehicle.